A Small Thing
by Scattered Logic
Summary: The trio performs a small kindness - over and over and over again. Ficlet - complete.


Harry Potter walked into the crowded Gryffindor common room and casually tucked the box he was carrying under his arm. He tossed his scarf over it and caught Ron's eyes, tilting his head toward Hermione. Ron nodded once and reached over to tap her arm. She looked up from her Transfiguration essay and followed Ron's gaze over to Harry. Hermione immediately put her quill aside and blotted her essay.

"I'm going to the library," she announced. "It's too crowded to study in here. Ron, if you want my History of Magic notes, you'll have to walk with me."

"Right," he answered loudly, "and I need those notes."

As she gathered up her books and papers, Harry ducked back out of the common room and waited outside. When his friends arrived, he opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off.

"Did you find one?" she demanded.

Harry nodded. "Near the lake." He glanced at the portrait of the Fat Lady who was avidly listening. "Come on."

Ron and Hermione silently followed him down to a darkened alcove. Harry handed the box over to Ron and pulled the map out of his pocket. Glancing around to make certain they were unobserved, he tapped it with his wand and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

While they waited for the map to appear, Ron opened the lid and peered into the box. "So, how many does this make?" he asked.

"Since first year?" Harry thought for a moment. "Four."

"Five," Hermione correctly promptly.

Harry frowned slightly. "Five? Are you sure?"

She gave an exasperated snort. "You always forget the one we found squished under the suit of armour."

"Oh, yeah." Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Five."

The map appeared and Harry scanned the labels moving around the map.

Hermione craned her need to look over his shoulder. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Third floor, near the Charms classroom."

"All right." Ron nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

They reached the third floor in record time and peeked around the statue of the humpbacked witch. 

"Trevor?" Neville's voice echoed down the corridor. "Trevor? Where are you?"

Hermione nudged Ron. "Hurry up. He's almost here," she hissed.

Ron carefully tilted the box onto its side and turned the fat toad out into the stone floor. "Go on," he whispered, giving it a nudge with his finger. "That's Neville. You'll be living with him. Oh, and your name's Trevor from now on."

The toad gave an indignant croak and hopped a few feet down the corridor. The three friends quickly drew back into the shadows.

"Trevor, there you are! I've been looking all over for you," Neville cried as he rushed toward the toad. He leaned down and scooped it up gently, holding it at eye level as he spoke to it. "You have to stop going exploring," he scolded. "Some day something is going to happen to you."

Shaking his head, he tucked the toad into the pocket of his robes and started walking back toward Gryffindor Tower.

When he was out of sight, Ron sighed. "Do you think we should tell him? I mean, sooner or later, he's going to find Trevor dead before we do."

Hermione frowned slightly. "Maybe he's right, Harry. Neville isn't a first year any longer. Maybe we should tell him the truth."

Harry watched as the last bit of Neville's shadow disappeared from the corridor. Maybe it _was_ time that they told Neville the truth. But then he remembered that Trevor wasn't the only thing that Neville tried to keep safe in his pocket. There was an empty Blowing Gum wrapper there as well.

"No," Harry said firmly. "Until he finds Trevor on his own, we'll just keep replacing him. It's a small thing to do." He grinned suddenly. "Besides, it's Hermione's turn next."

Ron smiled and nudged her with his elbow. "Yeah, that's right. You get to find Trevor the Sixth."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I hope there won't _be_ a Trevor the Sixth. Besides, it's Ron's turn. _I_ found Trevor the Fourth."

"You didn't," Ron protested. "I did. Don't try to get out of taking your turn."

Harry laughed and the trio slowly followed Neville to Gryffindor Tower, arguing amiably.


End file.
